


Attention

by ninryu



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hina is basically a cat, Short, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninryu/pseuds/ninryu
Summary: Hina wants attention from Sayo.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I am starving for SayoHina fics so I whipped this in one sitting on my kindle.

Sayo was siting on the sofa, immersing herself in a book. Or at least trying to, as Hina's eyes were fixed on her. Sayo kept her face blank as she looked at the pages, not processing the words and pretended to not notice Hina's stare threatening to burn into her like lasers.

After what felt like fifteen minutes, but was probably only five, Hina grew bored of her one-sided staring contest. She scooted closer to Sayo until their shoulder touched. Sayo kept on pretending to read, much to Hina's frustration.  
Hina rested her head on sayo's shoulder. She looked up at Sayo, still no reaction.  
Hina whined, rubbing her cheek on Sayo's.

"What do you want, Hina?", Sayo finally broke.  
"A kiss!", Hina called, her face beaming. She could feel Sayo's cheek warming up.

Sayo mock-sighed, setting the book down and warping her arms around Hina. Hina immediately brought her arms around Sayo's neck. Face to face with Hina's grinning face and bright eyes, Sayo couldn't help the smile growing on her face.

She closed the distance between them kissed Hina's lips. After separating their lips, to Hina's disappointment, Sayo rested her forehead against Hina's. She stared into Hina's eyes looking back at her with endless adoration.

"Onee-chan, I love you", Hina said.  
"I love you, too, Hina", she held her even closer.


End file.
